Love Me For Me
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Hannah and Nick have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when he finds out about Hannah's normal life as Miley Stewart? Will he accept her for who she is? Completed 8/18/08
1. We've Got The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana's characters because I do not own Disney. I don't own the amazing song 'We've Got The Party With Us' because I do not own Miley Cyrus and/or The Jonas Brothers. (Do you see anything written on me that says Disney? Didn't think so.) **

**Parings: NickxMiley, NickxHannah, JoexLilly, KevinxMikala,**

**Summary: _Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is? _**

**_S T A R R I N G _**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott and Lola Luffonda (I think..) **

**The Jonas Brothers as themselves**

**And**

**Selena Gomez as Mikaela**

* * *

** We've Got The Party**

**"N**ick, are you ready for the concert?" Hannah asked, fixing her blonde hair (or as we know it, wig).

"Yeah, so I was thinking, maybe we could open with, 'We've Got The Party With Us'?" Nick suggested.

"But your brothers, they're not here,"

"Sure they are, I'll be right back," Nick ran to Joe and Kevin, who were in the audience.

"What's your problem Nick?" Joe asked.

"Hannah and I are opening with 'We've Got The Party With Us' and we need you and Kevin!" Nick replied.

"Why should we?" Kevin protested. "You wanted the stage with your girlfriend and kicked us off stage,"

Nick sighed. "Fine, just for _this concert_ you both can sing too, now let's go!!" He grabbed his two brothers and ran backstage.

"Hey Joe, Kev, you guys should go change, we're on in a minute," Hannah suggested. Joe and Kevin ran into their brother's dressing room to get changed, while Hannah was chatting to her best friend, Lola.

"I can't believe you're dating Nick Jonas!" Lola exclaimed.

"Well, I can," She replied as she was applying her lip gloss.

"You're so lucky,"

"Thanks,"

"Hannah, you're on now," Mr. Montana, a.k.a. Hannah's manger and dad, stated.

"Ok, Lola, can you get them for me?" Hannah asked. Lola nodded and made her way to the brothers' dressing room.

"Let's go! Let's move it, move it, move it!" Nick walked out quick, wanting to see his girlfriend, with Joe and Kevin slowly behind him.

They all walked on stage and Lola wished them good luck.

The song started and Hannah started to sing. The song had finished minutes later. Through out the whole concert, the Jonas Brothers did some of their songs, Hannah did some of hers and Hannah and Nick sang a few duets. Like, three hours later, the concert had finished, Nick and Hannah had just walked backstage.

"You guys were awesome!" Lola complimented and gave Hannah a hug.

"Thanks, and as Hannah's boyfriend, her best friend doesn't give me a hug?" Nick joked. Lola gave him a hug also. "Thank you Lola. Uh, so Hannah, mind if I come over your house?"

Hannah stood there, not knowing what to say. What should she tell him? _I live another life and am normal? _After a minute or two, she finally responded, "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to have guests over.."

"Well, I understand, I'll call you in the morning," He walked off to find his brothers.

On the other hand, Robbie Ray Montana, was listening in on their conversation and walked over to his daughter. "Miles, why won't you just tell the boy you live another life,"

Hannah got annoyed. "And say what, that '_I'm living a secret life as Miley Destiny Hope Stewart and that when I put the wig away you're not important anymore'_ ?"

"That's not exactly what you can say,"

"Then what can I say Daddy?"

Robbie Ray sighed. "Well, he will find out, eventually, like your old boyfriend, _Jake Ryan, _you never told him and he found out anyways. What ever happened to that boy anyway?_"_

"Correction Daddy, his real name is 'Leslie'" she corrected him. "Uh, I think he went back to his hometown, in Detroit,"

"Hey Hannah, your limo driver, Mike, is getting very impatient, maybe we should go now," Lola suggested as to the sound of a honk from outside.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Robbie Ray.

"We switchin' limos tonight?" asked Hannah as all three of them walked until they got to the door which says '_EXIT'_, Hannah opened the door to reveal a crowd of fans. She closed the door quickly.

"I'm guessing, yeah," Lola stated. Hannah opened the door once again, and they all rushed out of the building and quickly walked across the fans until they reached inside of the limo.

"Hey, Mike, sorry to keep you waiting, I was just talking to Nick," Hannah explained.

"It's okay Hannah," Mike began driving. "So, you switching limos tonight?"

"Yep, because I bet you right now, fans are running after us," Lola stated. Robbie Ray and Hannah turned around to see no one, but the road. Hannah shot a Lola a look. "Well it could happen!" She shrugged.

About an hour later, they finally reached the Stewart's residence; looking out for stalkers along the way.

"Whoa, Jackson and Oliver are getting very addicted to this new video game!" Lilly said after she had took off the sometimes uncomfortable purple wig of hers.

"Yep; since we've left they're still in the same spot, playing the same game," Hannah agreed then took of her long blonde wig.

"What can you say? They're guys, they're always like this," Lilly had said.

"Guys will be guys, right?" Robbie stated after taking off his infamous hat in which they would call him Hannah's Dad with that hat on; so he never wore it in public unless Hannah was by his side.

"By the way Mr. Stewart, my mom said I can stay over tonight, if that's ok with you.." Lilly remembered.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Robbie replied. "You girls want some water?"

At that very moment, the two video-game addict boys on the couch had dropped their controllers and ran upstairs.

"I call dibs in the main bathroom!!" Oliver called as he ran upstairs, with Jackson by his side.

"Oh, yeah? Well I call dibs on my bathroom!" Jackson said back. Robbie, Miley and Lilly all put on a disgusted look on their face, knowing that Jackson's bathroom is like a life-sized garbage can. But Jackson really didn't care. Robbie doesn't and never wants to clean his bathroom because, well, he wants Jackson to be responsible. (Ha! Yeah, right.) And Miley..she's neat, but she ain't a _neat freak _and why should Miley clean it? After all the horrible things he had done to her!

"Daddy, when are you ever going to clean that boy's bathroom?" questioned Miley. Robbie pulled another disgusted look and ran upstairs.

"By the looks of your dad's face.." Lilly replied. "_NEVER,_" Miley let out a chuckle and so did her best friend.

"Anyways, I feel tired, want to braid each other's hair?" asked Miley.

"But, don't we have school?" Lilly answered, making an excuse because she wasn't really the type of girly girl Miley is. Lilly's more of a skater girl, everyone knew that. "Besides, it's getting way too late," Miley looked at the time on the kitchen clock.

"C'mon, Skater Girl, it's only like, twelve," Miley reassured her, using Lilly's nickname, '_Skater Girl_'. Lilly sighed and gave a thought about it.

"But, it's school tomorrow," Lilly protested once again.

Miley shook her head, "If you let me braid your hair I can hook you up with Joe or Kev,"

"How 'bout both?" an excited Lilly answered.

"Maybe, if you let me braid your hair?" she put on a pout, like a three-year-old would do.

Lilly rolled her eyes and finally gave in, "Ugh, fine," Miley did something like a victory dance and skipped up the stairs with her BFF.

When they entered Miley's bedroom, on her vanity, you could see brushes and beads and that little machine thingy to put the beads in your hair.

"You knew I was gonna give in all along!" Lilly crossed her arms in anger.

Miley put both her hands on each of Lilly's shoulders and started shaking her. "Joe!! Kevin!! Joe!! Kevin!!" Lilly sighed and sat on the chair that was in front of her vanity mirror. "Thanks Lillz!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but you better get me a date with Joe or Kevin. ..Or_ BOTH_!"

"Trust me, I promise," Miley began brushing Lilly's golden straight hair. She also took off the green pieces and purple pieces of hair extensions. "Y'know, every girl has a _girly girl_ inside of them, even you, if you look deep enough--"

"Don't push your luck!!" She interrupted Miley.

"Oh yeah!! I beat you!!" The girls could hear Jackson and Oliver running heavily back downstairs. Jackson claimed his victory of beating Oliver in the race, which was starting from the attic and run downstairs back to the TV to continue playing video games.

"Oh yeah, Stewart? Well, you're going DOWN in this car race!!!" Oliver yelled loudly, or otherwise, the girls couldn't have heard him.

Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, when is he going to learn that, he can't win everything? And Jackson, take Miley's advice and change your name to Jerkson!

Meanwhile, at the Jonas residence, which was in the same neighborhood as Miley, but the Jonas Brothers never knew, since, they don't know who _Miley Stewart_ is, Nick was in his room playing with their dog, Cocoa. Just then, Joe came in the room and sat down on Nick's bed.

"So," Joe began.

"So, what?" Nick questioned as he stroked Cocoa's fur.

"Did you figure out why Hannah never invites you to her place?"

"Nah, but I'm guessing it's not worth it,"

"How come?" Joe took Cocoa from Nick.

"'Cause maybe Hannah's just one of those girls who cheat on us,"

Joe gave it a thought. "Yeah, maybe, but still, why won't you call her?"

Nick gave Joe a 'are you serious' look. Joe nodded his head, grabbed and dialed Hannah's number on Nick's cell phone and passed it to Nick. Nick took a deep breath. He really hated being the one to call the girl. It just doesn't seem right. Boys. So nervous when it comes to calling. Nick turned off the phone before Hannah could answer the phone.

"Dude what's wrong with you?!" Joe asked, seeing the phone put down on the table by his brother.

"It just doesn't seem right!"

"What doesn't seem right?" questioned Kevin as he walked in the room with a small dog food bowl that says 'Cocoa'.

"About calling Hannah, and asking her what's up," Joe explained.

"What's up..about??" Kevin was clueless (as if he hadn't been with them for the past few months) as he put down the dog bowl on the floor and Cocoa running to it and began eating and then he sat on the chair next to Nick's study desk.

"About why she never invites me over, I mean, 'cause I wanna visit her, even when we're not on tour," Nick replied and laid on the bed.

"Ah, that's why, you see my friends, when I get a girl's number, I never call, I just text her," Kevin stated, as if he ever went out with over two girls before.

"Dude, you only got a girlfriend twice," Joe informed him and threw a pillow at his head. Kevin caught the pillow and threw it back at Joe.

"Yeah, but you see, I broke up with 'em, by text!" Kevin reassured Joe. Nick sat up and gave him a look. "What? It's true,"He shrugged.

"I can handle calling her if it's breaking up, but breaking up with her by text," Nick replied. "..now that's just harsh,"

"Yeah, but still, Kev's right, just text her instead, at least you lose some pressure, and she'll still answer back!" Joe agreed.

"But dude, it's like _one thirty_ in the morning, you still think she'll be up?" Nick reassured his brothers.

"C'mon, you know Hannah, maybe she's just chillin' or chatting about stuff or doing other girl stuff with Lola," Kevin reasoned. Joe pointed at Kevin as if Kevin was some kinda of genius.

Nick sighed. "Fine," He picked up his iPhone and began texting Hannah.

Back at the Stewart residence, Miley had finally finished taking out all of Lilly's colored pieces of hair extensions.

"Ow!!" complained Lilly. "That hurts!"

"Well it ain't my fault you put 'em on too tight!" Miley shot back.

"It was my mom, she always worries about my colored hair extensions falling out when I'm skateboarding or roller blading, or doing my sports!" Suddenly, Lilly heard a 'beep noise' from Miley's Hannah phone. "Uh, Hannah?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Hannah when I'm not wearing the wig?" Miley said getting a little annoyed.

"Not to call you Hannah when you're not wearing the wig. But your Hannah phone just beeped, that's what I meant," Lilly replied in a 'duh' tone. Miley rolled her eyes and picked up her new iPhone she received from doing a commercial promoting iPhones.

"Ugh, Nick texted me, I don't even want to read what he has to say," Miley closed the phone and went back to fixing Lilly's hair.

"Why won't you just tell him the truth? Even if you don't tell him, he's going to find out sooner or later, just like J--" Lilly replied.

"Why are you and my dad reminding me of those days, with..._him_," Miley shuddered at thought of thinking about _Jake Ryan_. _That traitor, _She thought.

"Just read the message and text him back, it couldn't hurt, right?" Lilly suggested. Miley sighed deeply and picked up the phone again, she read Nick's message.

_NickKicks: Hey, Hannah, what's going on with you? I mean, every time I ask to go to your house you'd never let me. You know and have been to my house before, so what's wrong? I know it's stupid, but Joe and Kev keep bugging me about texting or calling you._

Miley let out somewhat a small laugh and typed back.

Nick got her message and read it out loud to his brothers, not like he has a choice, since they're behind him trying to read the message themselves.

_HannahFannah: Um, yeah, about that. I'm really sorry, but my family has been through quite a lot with me so they'd appreciate it if none of my friends come over._

Nick kind of understood, in a different way.

_NickKicks: So what you're saying is, that, you're grounded? Ha, I can see the headlines now, "Hannah Breaks Down-ah" lol. Or something like that._

_HannahFannah: Yeah, I guess you can call it that. And about that headline, NOT funny Nick! (lol. Ok, it was kind of funny.) Just don't tell any tabloids or paparazzi about me getting grounded, 'kay? Anyways, I gotta go, bye!_

"What?! Miley! Are you crazy?!" Lilly asked. "Telling him _Hannah Montana_ got grounded?!"

Miley shrugged and answered, "That was the first idea that popped into my head!"

"C'mon, Nick will tell Joe then Joe will tell Kevin, then Kevin will tell Frankie and then Frankie will tell their mom who will tell the tabloids!" Lilly said taking breaths in between. "Ow!" Miley pulled Lilly's hair purposely. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing. Besides, I actually trust Nick,"

"Oh, like you trusted--" Miley gave Lilly a look before saying anything else. "Yeah, never mind."

"He's a great guy, I know he won't tell anyone my fake secret thingy ma gig." Lilly let out a small laugh and let her BFF keep breading her hair.

"Lights out!" The girls could hear Robbie say, so could Oliver and Jackson since he yelled loudly.

"Well, too bad we didn't get to finish my hair!" Lilly exclaimed. "It looks so cute so far! Wait, what did I just say?! I'm turning into Miley!! AAAHHHH!!!!!! Jokes.."

Miley laughed. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about your hair anymore, I was going to set you up with either Joe or Kevin anyways." Lilly flashed a smile. "Well, good night," Miley gave her friend a hug and went under the covers on her bed.

"G'night," Lilly laid on Miley's extra bed and turned off the lights before going to sleep.

* * *


	2. Sneak Like A Super Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters because I do not own Disney. I do not own the amazing Jonas Brothers because, well, I still don't own Disney! I also don't own Selena Gomez, as Mikayla in this story, either because I still don't own Disney!! Get this through your heads, _I DO NOT OWN DISNEY._ **

**Parings: Nick and Miley, Nick and Hannah, Joe and Lola, Joe and Lilly, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary: _Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?_**

**Quick Author's Note: I know that the Jonas Brothers aren't all the same age, so let's just say that they're triplets.'Kay? Thank you and please review!  
**

* * *

**Sneak Like A Super Spy**

**O**n Monday, Miley, with her best friends Lilly and Oliver walked the halls of Malibu Seaview High School.

"So, how was your weekend?" Oliver asked.

"Eh, you were there, you tell me," Miley replied, half asleep.

"You didn't have a date with Nick?" Oliver replied. Lilly's eyes were wide. "What's wrong Lilly?"

"Look over there!" She pointed at a girl with long wavy black hair by the lockers.

Miley was now wide awake, seeing that the girl woke her up. "Isn't that.."

"No, it can't be,"

"But it is," Now the three's eyes were all wide.

"Oh! Hey, Miley!" the girl turned around and walked to them. "Lilly," She put on a smile.

"Hi, Mikayla!" Miley greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was transfered."

"From where?" Oliver asked.

"Um, from being home schooled?" Mikayla replied.

"Ok then," Lilly said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kayla, I got something to tell you--" Miley began but got cut off by Lilly.

"Right after this, excuse us." Lilly pulled Miley aside while Oliver began to talk to Mikayla. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm gonna tell her that I know in the past we've both been crushing on the same guy and hated each other, well, I hated her so I want to ask her if she'll hang out with us and be our friend," Miley explained.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm not. I mean seriously, she's always been acting nice to me and I'm not." Miley answered. Then added, "Though her enemy is Hannah Montana.."

"That's the point!" Lilly snapped.

"Come on, it's not like it's going to hurt us."

"True." Lilly caved in. Miley rolled her eyes at her BFF and walked back to Oliver and Mikayla, with Lilly behind her.

"So, as I was saying," Miley began. "How would you like to join us down by the beach this afternoon?"

"Sure, sounds cool, I'll meet you guys there later." Mikayla agreed. "Sorry, I gotta go, I don't want to be late for Science class." The three friends waved to Mikayla as she made her way down the hallway, heading to Science.

"Wait, Miley, but don't you have a premiere this afternoon?" Oliver remembered.

"Oh, sweet niblets! I completely forgot!" Miley replied with a sigh. "What should I do?"

"Uh, tell Mikayla that you're.." Oliver began, then whispered, "Hannah Montana," Lilly gave Oliver a look. "What? Mikayla shared her deepest secret with her, I think Miley should do the same, since we're all like, 'friends' now." Oliver used air quotes around the word 'friends'.

"What?!" Lilly was angry. She turned to Miley. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, you were the first one I was going to tell but I tried calling you and your mom said you were at the skate park so I called Oliver." Miley explained. "I guess I forgot to call you again afterward." Miley put on a small 'please forgive me' smile. Lilly smiled back and hugged her.

"So, what was the secret?"

"The secret was.."

"Oliver! Let _me_ tell Lilly," Miley told Lilly about Mikayla's secret, which was,_"I've always been jealous of Hannah Montana, and maybe that's why I hate her. So if you know Hannah, please don't tell her, or the press."_

"Whoa," Lilly said. "I wonder how she's going to take it that you're the girl she's jealous of and hates?"

"Hhmm.." Miley thought.

_"OMG! You're Hannah Montana?!" Mikayla asked. Miley slightly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that before? Because maybe I wouldn't have been so jealous of Hannah and hate her--you."_

_"Well, I was afraid, and you were never really Hannah's friend."_

_"Yeah, but I was yours. You know I'd understand."_

Thoughts like this have been going on through Miley's head. And as soon as she knew it, it was lunch time.

"Hey, Miley, I can't make the beach today." Mikayla said. "I have a movie premiere and I don't know if I could take all you guys." Miley nodded while Lilly was staring into space and Oliver was just eating his double cheese burger.

"Oh, I understand." Miley put a hand on Mikayla's shoulder.

"Ooh!" Lilly snapped. "I got it! I know how you can take us!"

Miley turned to Lilly. "Skater girl say what?"

"Don't worry Miki, we'll take care of it all." Lilly said. "Wait, Hannah Montana's in the movie with you too, right?"

"No, duh!"

"Oh, I know what Lilly's plan is!" Oliver said out of no where. "We'll meet you there, 'kay?" Mikayla nodded her head.

The day went by really fast for the three friends--and the newfound friend. It was after school and Lilly and Oliver were at the Stewarts' house, helping Miley--Hannah--choose what to wear.

"How 'bout this one?" Miley asked as she posed with a gold shirt, sparkling jacket, leather belt, and stylish cowboy boots.

"Yeah, I like it. Better than the other one." Oliver answered.

"Oliver, this is the only the first outfit she tried." Lilly hit him with a nearby pillow and said this with a 'duh' tone.

"So? It's a cute outfit." Oliver replied. His eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh did I just say that? Did I just say 'oh my gosh'?!"

"I guess hanging with girls leaves a side effect." Miley joked. "Okay, so this is the outfit?" Oliver and Lilly nodded their heads. "Great. Now you guys get ready and I'll meet you in the limo." She grabbed her wig and headed downstairs.

Minutes later Lilly and Oliver went into the limo and left for the movie premiere.

As Hannah stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet--with Lilly and Oliver--Lola and Mitchell--closely behind. When the carpet walk was done, Hannah, Lola and Mitchell went into the theater and sat at their reserved seats. Soon, all the stars of the movie, (and celebrity guests) had all taken their seats and the movie began. An hour and a half later, the movie had ended and all the stars headed over to the after party.

Lilly had spotted Mikayla looking for something--or someone. "There she is. Go Hannah, talk to her!" Hannah didn't move, so Mitchell pushed her over to Mikayla.

"Hi Hannah." Mikayla smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Mikayla, can I talk to you for a sec?" Hannah asked. She nodded and Hannah pulled her in the closest room that wasn't crowded with people.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, were you supposed to meet Miley Stewart here?"

Mikayla nodded her head and asked, "How did you know?" Hannah looked around the room, to make sure no one else--especially the press--was there.

"Because." Hannah began and slowly pulled off her wig. "I'm Miley Stewart. And Hannah Montana. I'm both girls."

Mikayla just stood there, shocked. So Miley put the wig back on and explained to Mikayla everything about the secret. Luckily, Mikayla was one of those trustworthy friends, like Lilly and Oliver, so Hannah (Or Miley) knew that she was right to trust MIkayla with her secret.

"So, Hannah, we friends, right?" Mikayla asked.

"No duh," Hannah answered. They walked out of the room and into the room where everyone else was.

"So, Mikayla, you know?" Mitchell asked.

"Uh, do I know you?" Mikayla asked. She turned to Lola who was standing next to Mitchell. "Or you?"

"Chill Miki," Lola whispered. "It's me Lilly."

"And me, Oliver." Mitchell whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She gave Hannah, Lilly and Mitchell a hug. After that heart warming embrace, they sat at their table and talked about their high school for a while, until the Jonas Brothers sat next to them.

"Hey Hannah." Nick greeted and kissed her cheek. He then noticed Lola, Mitchell and Mikayla. "Lola, Mitchell. And Mikayla, are you and them, like, friends now?"

"Yeah,"

"But I thought you guys despised each other." Kevin said and sat beside Mikayla. He had a secret crush on her.

"That was before Kev, we've worked things out."

"Lola, want to go out sometime?" Joe asked as he sat next to her. Completely off topic.

Lola nodded her head repeatedly, until she squeaked, "Eep! Yes!" Joe let out a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Great," said a sarcastic Mitchell. "Everyone at this table has a date, except me!"

"Hm, go try talking to some of the girls around here." Hannah suggested.

"You might even find a girlfriend." Nick pointed out.

"Okay, see ya!" Mitchell stood up and began searching for girls.

Kevin shook his head. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just moved to a public high school." Mikayla replied.

"Oh, cool. Which one?" Joe asked.

"Um, Malibu Seaveiw High School," She answered.

"Hannah, do you or Lola go to a public high school?" Nick turned to Hannah.

"Um," Hannah and Lola both stuttered.

"They're home schooled." Mikayla said, saving her friends from revealing their secret.

"Yeah, excuse us for a moment, boys." Hannah said and pulled Lola and Mikayla into the washroom to fix their hair and make-up.

Meanwhile, with the boys, they were talking about what Hannah's secret could be.

"Hey, Nick, why won't you check her cell phone, it's on the table." Kevin suggested.

"Don't you think it will invade her privacy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Joe answered in a 'duh' tone. Nick rolled her eyes and picked up Hannah's iPhone. He turned it on and didn't find anything suspicious. That is, until he accidentally pushed Hannah's purse and a pink SideKick came tumbling out. Nick picked it up.

"I don't remember Hannah having a SideKick," Nick stated as he turned on the phone. He looked at her schedule.

_Tuesday__**(Just to refresh your memory, it was a Monday. That was her schedule for 'tomorrow'.)**_

_1. Wake up, get ready and head to school._

_2. Homeroom: Video project due._

_3. Science: Picking Science partners for an upcoming project. (Have to choose between Lilly and Mikayla, unless we can work in groups of three.. So, I feel bad for Oliver.)_

_4. Math: Equations._

_5. Lunch Time!!_

_6. Art: Make a self portrait._

_7. Cooking: Cookies and Muffins._

_8. Drama: Act like my fave celeb._

_9. Pack my stuff and go home._

_10. Meet up with Miki, Lillz, and Smoken Oken by the beach._

"OK, so do you think that she's going to public high school?" Nick asked.

"I don't really know, 'cause, if she did, the press would be all over it. And you would know." Kevin replied.

"So, true." Joe agreed. "And do you think that the 'Mikayla' she's talking about is the Mikayla Kevin's here with right now? And who's those other people she's talking about?"

"Hey! I'm not with her!" Kevin protested. "And who is 'Lilly and Oliver'? Though I do like Mikayla.." Joe and Nick rolled their eyes.

"Hm, maybe Hannah's living a double life?" Joe suggested. He thought up of the silliest things you've ever heard.

"Nah," Nick shook his head.

"Yeah, that's impossible." Kevin playfully hit Joe's arm.

"Hey! What has this arm do to you? Anyways, it could be possible." Kevin and Nick gave him a look. "I'm kidding." He added under his breath, "It really is possible." Nick put the SideKick back into Hannah's purse and placed her iPhone on the table where it has been. Just in time too, 'cause Hannah, Lola and Mikayla sat down beside them again. They all talked for hours, while Mitchell was actually hitting it off with some girl. So, Lola and Joe became girlfriend/boyfriend and so did Mikayla and Kevin.


	3. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or their amazing song, _When You Look Me In The Eyes._ I also do not own Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez or Emily Osment, nor the fictional characters of _Hannah Montana_. **

**Parings: Nick and Miley, Nick and Hannah, Joe and Lola, Joe and Lilly, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary: _Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?_**

**Quick Author's Note: Have you heard of Selena's song, _Curella De Vil_? It's awesome! Anyway, please read and review!_  
_**

* * *

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

**T**he next morning, right after Kevin, Joe and Nick had finished doing their school work, they decided to go out for a jog. Joe took his iPod with him, while Kevin brought a water bottle and Nick just brought his iPhone. When they saw this house on their street, they stopped.

"I've seen this house before but I've never seen anyone come out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Joseph. I always see some blonde Skater Girl with some boy always coming in and out of that house."

"That Skater Girl looks a lot like Lola." Nick added.

Just then, the blonde Skater Girl that they had been talking about just came out of the house with some other chick. They stopped in front of the brothers.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Jonas Brothers!" They both exclaimed, they waved and ran away like any other obsessed fan girl would.

"What's up with them?" Nick asked.

"You know girls."

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend you know."

"I do too, oh, smart one."

They continued their jog and stopped by an ice cream store to get some ice cream.

Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly just ran all the way to their high school, they missed their bus, AGAIN.

"What are the Jonas Brothers doing in front of you house?!" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Miley said, shaking her head. "But I did hear that they lived in our neighbourhood."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky you didn't say anything stupid like you always do. Otherwise, you could have blown your cover. And I thought you've been to their house before."

"I know. No, I just met their parents we went out for dinner, I told you this before you know. Hey, anyways, Nick invited me over their house after school, care to join us?" Miley asked.

"Us?" Lilly said, confused.

"Me and Kayla. She's coming with."

"Ok. Speaking of Miki, she's walking towards us right now."

"Hey, Miles, Lills. So Lilly, you coming to join us this afternoon?" Mikayla asked.

"No, duh. Anything it takes to see my boyfriend again." Lilly replied, as she opened her locker to reveal she had posters of Joe inside.

"Wow, you're obsessed." Miley stated. Mikayla nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and it's not like you two put up posters of your boyfriend in your locker." Lilly protested.

"We don't." Miley and Mikayla said.

"We have pictures of us _with_ our boyfriends." Mikayla said. Lilly put on a pout. But Mikayla knew how to cheer her up--even though they've only been friends for a few days, she's learned a lot about Lilly, from Miley, of course.

Mikayla handed Lilly a framed picture. Lilly's face lit up. It was a picture of her and Joe--_Lola_ and Joe. "Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"Ahem." The P.A. system had turned on, Principal Fischer speaking. "I would like to announce something very important." He contiuned. "All students, please meet in the auditorium imediately."

The students in the hallway just kept talking with friends, until Principal Fischer added, "You will be missing homeroom and your morning classes. Thank you." Just then, all the students made their way to the auditorium.

"I wonder what it is this time," Lilly crossed her arms as they walked. Miley and Mikayla exchanged looks, and shrugged.

**In The Auditorium...**

All the students had just sit down when Principal Fishcer appeared on stage and began talking imidiately, knowing that they'll ignore him anyway. "As you know, two of our students, Amber Addison and Ashley Aides have entered out school in a contest--"

"Called 'Win A Visit From The Jonas Brothers'." Amber cut off the principal as she and Ashley had taken the mic.

"And how lucky are we?! Because we won the contest!!" Ashley blurted out excitedly.

"So here they are, the Jonas Brothers!" The two said in unison, followed by, "Oooo, ssss.", with the finger thing. Students in their seats had all rolled their eyes. That finger thing was getting rather annoying. The two stepped aside and the curtains pulled up to reveal the one and only Jonas Brothers! Miley and her friends groaned. "Great, they're here at our school and Mikayla is too. They could find out." Lilly stated. To make things worst from that, they sat in the front row beside Oliver.

"I'm sure they won't notice." Mikayla reassured Lilly. Then, Kevin, who was on the stage with his brothers, spotted Mikayla and blew a kiss at her, making the other girls melt, thinking the kiss was meant for them. "Great." Mikayla said sarcastically and blew a kiss back at Kevin.

"This is really weird, those two chicks beside Mikayla look like Hannah and Lola." Nick whispered to Joe.

"Wait, weren't they the two girls we saw when we took a jog this morning?" Joe replied.

"Yeah. But if they look like Hannah and Lola, there must be some kind of relation or they're just look alikes."

"Hello, to butt in your conversation but we have to play now." Kevin remembered. Nick began to play the piano and Kevin strummed chords. Joe held the mic in front of his mouth and started singing. _"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home,"_ Joe sang. Then Nick sang the next line, _"I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own."_

Soon after, they sang the chorus, _"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright. When you're right here by my side.."_ The brothers sang the rest of the song while Joe couldn't stop gazing into Lilly's eyes, and Lilly the same. And also Nick was gazing into Miley's eyes throughout the whole song. There was something about those two, Nick and Joe thought, because whenever they looked into Miley and Lilly's eyes it reminds them of Hannah and Lola. Could there really be a Hannah Montana and Lola Luffonda look alike? Or is it really them?

They Jonas Brothers sang the rest of their other songs while the girls were standing up and screaming, until it was lunch time. Principal Fischer offered them to eat at the cafeteria but gave them fast food instead of the school's 'mystery meat'. It was a mystery all right. What kind of meat was it? No one knows.

The week passed by really fast and friday night approached. Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers had another concert. But this time, with a special guest, Mikayla. Mikayla was there because her, Hannah, and the JoBros had recorded a song together and this was the first time performing the song, no one had ever heard it. It was TOP SECRET.

"Break a leg you guys!" Lola encouraged them. "But don't really break it! Just, good luck!" Hannah and Mikayla chuckled as they heard this. They made their way onto the stage. The Jonas Brothers and Hannah walked on the stage and Mikayla left behind the curtains. "We would like to proudly present or newest," Joe began.

"And bestest friend, Mikayla!" Hannah continued.

"She will be here through out the concert, singing her songs," Kevin explained.

"Because, as Hannah said, she's our friend and also because we have recorded a song with her that we'd like to sing now." Nick said.

"Come on guys! Help us bring out the beautiful and talented Mikayla!!" Joe yelled to the crowds. The audience--mostly girls--began to chant Mikayla's name, "Mikayla! Mikayla! Mikayla! Mikayla!" The louder they got the closer Mikayla would walk on stage. When the crowd had gone completely wild, Mikayla ran onto the stage and stood beside Hannah and hugged her. The audience were confused, they all knew that Hannah and Mikayla dispised each other, and what was this?

"Oh, by the way, we forgot to mention me and Hannah are cool. We don't hate each other now." Mikayla said. The crowd began to cheer again as music began to play.


	4. Good and Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers' song, _7:05_, mentioned in this chapter. **

**Parings: Nick and Miley, Nick and Hannah, Joe and Lola, Joe and Lilly, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary: _Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?_**

**Author's Note: Thanks to Organic Muffins for editing this. :) You're the best!_  
_**

**Good and Broken**

**A**fter the concert, the Jonas Brothers, Hannah and Mikayla were backstage giving fans autographs. In other words, they had a meet n' greet. "OK, back it up people! They need some space!" Robbie Ray waved his hands, motioning the people to back off. Once they were all gone, the Jonas Brothers said their goodbyes to Hannah, Mikayla and Lola, and the brothers went their separate ways.

"You coming, Nicholas?" Kevin asked, referring if he was heading home with his brothers.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna try to solve this 'Hannah Mystery' once and for all." Joe shrugged and answered, "'Kay, we'll tell Mom you're coming home late." Nick smiled and ran off.

Meanwhile, Lola and Hannah were asking Robbie Ray if Mikayla could sleep over their house that night. He protested, "But I don't want to fight with that mean, scary, manager of hers." Robbie Ray shuddered as he said this.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "I fired that woman. I'm thinking about hiring my mom instead."

"Anyway, can we get back to the point people?! So please Daddy? She knows my secret too." Hannah reassured him and did her famous pout. Robbie Ray caved in and sighed, "Fine, she can sleep over!" Hannah and Lola thanked Mr. Montana and headed out to the limo.

Once they arrived to the Stewart Residence, Hannah and Lola removed their wigs. "Kayla, want anything to eat?" asked Miley. Mikayla sat on the couch and replied, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Anyway, this week was really close! Even closer tonight!" Lilly said, sitting on the couch, putting her feet up on the table and turned on the TV. Mikayla and Miley looked confused.

"What you talkin' 'bout Lilly?"

Lilly continued in a 'duh' tone, "You know, the Jonas Brothers finding out Miley's and my secret."

"Yeah, 'cause, I mean, if the Jonas Brothers found out Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana…"

Miley sat on the couch between Lilly and Mikayla. "OK, Kayla, I think we all know that if they do find out, it will be very, VERY bad." Mikayla looked at Lilly. Lilly just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a curly-haired boy stood in the door way of the back door. "You live another life?" asked the boy softly. The boy shook his head and left the house. Miley stood up and called after him, "Nick, wait!" But it was no use. He walked out the door. And maybe out of her life. This reminded her the song _7:05_ by the Jonas Brothers. Tears began to form in her eyes and sat back down. Mikayla felt bad. So did Lilly. If Lilly and Mikayla had never said none of this, this would have never happened. Mikayla hugged Miley close and whispered, "I'm sorry Miley." Lilly hugged Miley as well. "It's not your fault Miley. I guess it was ours. And don't worry, we'll be here for you."

Back at the Jonas Residence, Nick walked through the door unhappily and depressed. He even ignored Denise, his mom, when she greeted him. He stomped up to his room and laid on the bed. Then, Joe came in the room and sat on Nick's bed. "How did it go?" He asked. Nick just mumbled. "That bad, huh? Well, what was her secret?" Kevin walked in right on time, so Nick sat up and explained, "Well, she lives another life." Joe and Kevin's mouths dropped. "Are you sure?" Kevin asked, not sure if her heard Nick correct. Nick nodded and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Hey! I pitched that idea like weeks ago and you didn't believe me!" Joe complained. Though Joe had a strange imagination, he was right sometimes.

**The Next Morning..**

Miley sighed as she grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. She sat down at the kitchen table, where Jackson was happily eating his breakfast. "What's wrong, lil' sis?" Well, that's strange. Whenever Miley was sad or depressed, Jackson would never care. Miley just glared at him and sipped from her glass of orange juice. Robbie Ray then came downstairs and into the kitchen. Jackson asked him, "Dad, what's wrong with Miley?" Robbie Ray explained, "Last night Nick followed us home and found out about Miley's secret. He gave his daughter a heart-warming hug and said, "Everything's goin' be alright, bud."

Back at the Jonas home, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were in the music room, talking about Han—Miley. Nick sighed and asked his brothers, "Why didn't she tell me herself? She knows I'd understand."

Joe replied, "Cut her some slack, would ya? I mean, it's her business if she doesn't want to tell anyone her deepest, darkest, secret."

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin agreed. "But then again, Nicholas is her boyfriend."

"Exactly! Oh, and Joe, to let you know, Lola lives another life too. I heard her name's Lilly."

Joe's mouth dropped. "So those two chicks we saw outside of that beach house were actually Hannah and Lola?!" Nick nodded.

"Kevin! Door!" Frankie exclaimed from downstairs, hearing the doorbell. Kevin rolled his eyes, walked downstairs and opened the door. Kevin yelled, "Nick! Han—Miley's here!" "Coming!" Nick yelled back. Joe whispered to his younger brother, "Good luck dude." Then Nick headed downstairs to see Miley, with brown, wavy hair, instead of the long straight blonde hair he usually sees.

"What do you want?" Nick asked dryly and crossed his arms. "Can we just talk about this?" Miley pleaded. Nick answered, "Talk about what?! You kept a secret from me. There's nothing to talk about." He went to the living room and sat on the couch, with his arms still crossed. Miley followed, and sat beside him.

"Please, let me explain! I have my reasons!" Miley looked down sadly. Nick glared at her and said, "Fine," He couldn't resist Miley looking so desperate like a lost puppy trying to find its owner. Miley began to explain how she can't tell _anyone_ except family and close friends.

"I understand, Miley, but why keep your secret from me?"

"Because," She answered. "I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't understand,"

"Well, you know I would," He replied and took her hands in his. "I thought I told you I don't want any secrets in this relationship." Miley nodded and asked, "Are we still together?"


	5. Still In Love With You

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers' song, **_**Still In Love With You.**_

**Pairings: ****Nick x Miley/Hannah, Joe and Lilly/Lola, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary: **_**Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?**_

**Author's Note: I have nothing to say, but enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Still In Love With You**

"**I**'m sorry, but, I'm gonna have to say no. I hope you understand." He answered. Miley nodded and gave Nick one last hug. Then she stood up, ran outside and wiped her tears. It wasn't very long until Lilly was skateboarding by. "Miley, what happened?" Lilly jumped off her skateboard and hugged her tight. "He broke up with me," She sighed unhappily. "You'll be alright," Lilly reassured her.

Miley stared at her feet as she walked home with Lilly. Only if he knew that Miley or Hannah, was still in love with him. She wanted to go back and tell him, but somewhere in heart, she thinks it's best if she didn't. "So, how's Joe?" Lilly asked. Miley shot a death glare. "Lilly! Stop caring about yourself! Joe's fine, but how about me?!" She whined. "I'm sorry," She replied in defense.

As the week has gone by, Oliver, Lilly and Mikayla found Miley sitting by herself at lunch. Miley also has never said anything to them since Monday. She was really love sick. Miley missed him with all her heart, but she was afraid to go running back to him. He'll think she's a total softy or whatever.

Miley wasn't the only one missing this relationship. Nick was too. He was so depressed he can never forgive himself for telling Miley 'no'. _I'm such an idiot!_, he keeps thinking and thinking over and over again. To help get over this, he did what he always did, write songs. He wrote the chorus like this, _You left without a single word, not even 'sorry', it might've been worst to hear you say, 'I'm leaving good-bye'. _Nick didn't _exactly _write the song as he experienced it, 'cause when it becomes a hit or something, he didn't want Miley to know it was about her.

When Nick had done writing the song. He wrote the title in big, bold letters, _**Still In Love With You**_. Nick wanted to sing this to Miley, but what's the use? She could just cry again. He can't stand any girl crying. It's like one of his greatest fears. But he has to face his fears anyway. So he got of his butt, and walked over to Miley's house with a guitar, and made sure no one had seen him. He climbed up the stairs outside the house to Miley's balcony.

Nick sat on a chair and began to strum some chords and sang, _She was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever needed and more, she walked out my door. Then she went away, left my heart in two. Left me standing here, singing all these blues. You left without a single word, not even sorry. It might've been worst to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye. But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song. I won't forget it, I won't regret it. 'Cause I'm still in love with you._

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Lilly asked, flipping through a teen magazine in Miley's room.. Miley answered, "Yeah, I'll be alright." "Good," She replied, "'Cause I have to go now. My mom wants me home for dinner." Lilly dragged herself out of the room and out of the house. Miley stayed in her room, lying on her bed. Thinking about all the fun times she had with Nick—as Hannah.

_Hannah has just finished playing a concert and Nick waited for her in the tour bus. Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers were on tour together. "Aw, you waited for me?" She gushed and he nodded. He gave her a light kiss. "So what do we do now?" Nick asked. Hannah shrugged, "Watch some TV?" "Sure," He replied. Hannah dragged Nick and herself to the 'living room' part of the bus and turned on the TV. Nick sat on a chair and Hannah sat beside him. "Y'know, if my brothers saw this, they would freak."_

"_How come?" Hannah asked. "'Cause I'm supposed to be in bed and thinking of a new song to write." Hannah smiled, "But you wanted to spend time with me?" Nick nodded and ran his fingers through her long, straight, blonde hair._

Miley could remember all the fun times they had, like it was just yesterday. And sometimes, she could hear Nick's voice singing a new song. Wait a minute! Was it just her, or was Nick really singing? She followed that amazing voice. It led her to her balcony, to find Nick sitting, playing the guitar and singing. Miley politely listened to the song until the end. When it did end, Nick stood up and put the guitar down to see Miley walking up to him and hugging him. Then kissed his cheek. "That was wonderful," Nick just smiled at her, hoping he would forgive her.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, I do not own Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Billy Ray Cyrus, Jason Earles, and the other characters in this story! **

**Parings: Nick and Miley, Nick and Hannah, Joe and Lola, Joe and Lilly, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary: _Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?_**

* * *

**I'm Sorry **

**A**fter moments of silence, Nick suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry, Miley. I only broke up with you because I thought I loved Hannah. Not you." Miley nodded with tears in her eyes. "But then I found out Hannah was you, then I finally noticed that I loved Miley Stewart, not Hannah Montana."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was Hannah sooner. But you still have to love Hannah," Miley replied. "After all, Miley is Hannah." Nick shot her a smile and kissed her cheek. "I love you," He whispered.

Then Robbie Ray walked out on her balcony holding a cup of his famous Loco Hot Cocoa, without noticing Nick. "Hey, Miles, I thought some cocoa could cheer you up." Robbie Ray stated and saw Nick standing beside her. "Oh, hi, Nick. Would you like some Loco Hot Cocoa?"

Miley smiled and took the cup from Robbie Ray's hand. "You should try some Nick, Daddy makes the best hot cocoa you've ever tasted." "Ok, thanks Mr. Stewart,"

Robbie Ray replied, "I'll be back," and headed inside.

"I'm really sorry if I got you worried about breaking up." Nick stated. "Oh, stop apologizing Nick." Answered Miley. Nick replied, "I'll make it up to ya, how about tomorrow we go to the beach?"

"Um, I was going to meet Lilly and Mikayla at the beach.." Miley began. "Oh! How about a triple date?" Nick nodded, "Sure, I'll tell 'em as soon as I get home. One more thing, you and 'Lilly' have to be your alter egos."

"How come?" Miley asked. She was kind of clueless sometimes. "Uh, because if the paparazzi catch me with _Miley_ on the beach, it'll be in the news and they'll think I'm cheating on you with you."

"Good point," Miley remembered and chuckled.

**Later That Night… **

"What am I going to wear?!" Joe was going crazy after Nick had told him they had a date tomorrow. "I am totally freaking out!!" Kevin, who was sitting on his bed strumming chords on his guitar, in his room spoke up, "Um, usually, the girl worries about what to wear."

Nick chuckled. "So true, dude. Besides, you're not going with Lilly, you're going with Lola." Joe shot back, "But they're the same person, aren't they? Exactly!" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Mikayla's coming with, right?" Kevin asked, worried he'd be the only dateless one. Nick answered, "Of course she is! Are you that stupid, Kevin?" Kevin punched Nick playfully.

"Hey, do you guys want to play video games with me tomorrow?" Frankie asked, walking into the room. Kevin, Joe and Nick all looked at each other before any of them replied. "Um, well, Joe, Nick and I are going to the beach tomorrow—"  
Frankie cut Kevin off, "Cool! Can I come, Kevin?" "Uh, sorry little dude, but we're going with Mikayla, Lola and Hannah." Frankie replied, "Ya mean Mikayla, Lilly and Miley?" The three brothers nodded. "Well, I understand, I'm going to go sleep now." Frankie was about to leave the room when Joe stated, "Wait! Frankie, we promise you we'll play with you next Saturday, 'kay?" Frankie nodded and walked out.

"Wow, we almost blew off our little brother," Nick said in shock. "..for girls!" What Nick said reminded Kevin something, "Remember we made a promise to each other, family before girls?" Nick and Joe nodded.

_It was a hot Summer day when Nick, Joe and Kevin were hanging at the pool. They were there to chillax and meet some of their fans. Kevin called Joe and Nick over to where he was, "Guys! You coming swimming or what?!" The two said in unison, "Sorry dude, hot babes!" _

_ Kevin mumbled to himself, "Why couldn't it just be me and Frankie?" But then again, there were more bad things in life, like them blowing off Kevin just for girls. Heck, they just did! So when Nick and Joe were done talking up the two girls they encountered, they jumped into the pool and swam towards Kevin. _

_ "Hey, sorry we blew you off for some girls," Nick apologized. Joe added, "Even though they were cute girls..But anyway, dude we'll never do that again." "You better not, 'cause family before girls, remember that." _

_ "Yeah, we promise," Both Nick and Joe said. _

Back at the Stewart residence, Miley laid on her bed, talking to Lilly on the phone. "So, what are you going to wear when we're at the beach tomorrow?" Lilly replied, "Um, probably just my normal surfing clothes, with a bathing suit under."

"But your wig won't match. Those outfits only look good on you with blonde hair! No offense or anything.." Answered Miley. Lilly agreed, "I'm wearing a blonde wig tomorrow."

"But you already have blonde hair," Said Miley as she shifted her weight so she could be lying on her stomach. "So I'll borrow one of yours," replied Lilly. "Y'know, the blonde one without the bangs and exactly shoulder length."

"Ok, sure. I'm wearing the blonde wig with the ponytail." Miley stated. "Oh, and you can borrow a pair of my Jimmy Choo flip-flops. Wait, no, I'll give you a pair, I just got three new pairs of 'em last week."

Lilly answered, "Yeah, I know, remember I was with you when you bought them?" Lilly popped a piece of candy in her mouth. "Hold on, Lilly. I have another call." Miley pressed a button on her phone to see who else was on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley," The person on the other line replied, it was Mikayla. "What's up?" Miley replied, "Hold on, let me three way." Miley pressed another button on her phone.

"So, Mikayla, you coming to the beach tomorrow?" Miley asked. Lilly stated, "Yeah, Mikayla you should come." Mikayla answered, "I already told you guys, I'm coming. What's the big deal anyway?"

Lilly squealed, "The big deal is that we're going on our first public date with the Jonas Brothers!" "O-M-J! Kevin's coming!" Mikayla exclaimed excitedly, it's been a few weeks since Mikayla and Kevin have seen each other, but have stayed in touch over the phone. "I have to go! I'm picking out my outfit for tomorrow!"

"Wait! Before you go, choose an outfit to go with Jimmy Choo flip-flops!" said Miley. "Why?" Mikayla asked. "I don't even have a pair." Lilly replied, "Well, Miley has three and she's giving a pair to each of us!" "Awesome! So I'll see ya guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Mikayla," Lilly and Miley said in unison. Mikayla hung up the phone.

"So, you wanna sleep over?" Miley asked. Lilly stated, "I was just at your house a few hours ago." "True, but it's not that far from your house to mine." Miley replied.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few," Lilly said and hung up the phone, Miley did too. Lilly packed her outfit she was going to wear the next day in her string bag and went downstairs to find her mom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Mom, I'm sleeping over at Miley's." Heather asked, "Why?" Lilly replied, "We're triple dating with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow."

"Well, OK, just tell Joe I said 'hi'." Answered Heather. Lilly stated, "Will do, Mom. Bye." With that, Lilly walked out of the house and took her skateboard and rolled over to Miley's house just a few blocks down.

**The Next Morning..**

After Lilly and Miley finished eating their breakfast, Mikayla came over prepared. So she went upstairs to Miley's room to find Miley and Lilly getting ready also. "You know what, let's just go into the Hannah closet," Lilly suggested. "Good idea," replied Mikayla.


	7. A Day At The Beach

**Disclaimer:**** Let's put it this way, I do not own Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Billy Ray Cyrus, Jason Earles, and the other characters in this story! **

**Parings:**** Nick and Miley, Nick and Hannah, Joe and Lola, Joe and Lilly, Kevin and Mikayla**

**Summary:**_**Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas have been dating for six months now, but what will happen when Nick finds out Hannah's other side? Secrets will be told. Hearts may be crushed. And new friendships will form. But in the end, will Nick accept Hannah Montana for who she is?**_

* * *

**A Day At The Beach**

"**L**illy, remember how I told you I was going to let you borrow one of my blonde wigs?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded, "Yeah, why?" "'Cause I was thinking, you already have blonde hair and kids from school will be there and they'll see you there with Joe Jonas." Miley replied as she put on her blonde wig with the ponytail on. "Lilly, why won't you just wear one of her black wigs?" Mikayla suggested as she fixed Miley's wig.

"Um, 'cause I look goth," Lilly protested.

Lilly totally forgot that Mikayla was a brunette and she got offended. "Well, excuse me! I'll show you what's goth!" She stopped helping Miley and made her way to Lilly.

"Kayla, calm down. You know she didn't mean that." Miley tried to hold Mikayla back.

"Yeah," Lilly replied. "well.. I did mean it. But no offence to you."

Mikayla understood. "If you think black hair is so 'goth' then I won't help you find a way to make black hair 'POP'!" She went back to fixing Miley's wig. Lilly's eyes suddenly widen. "How?"

"Well.." Mikayla crossed her arms and began to think.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Lilly exclaimed, stroking her black, shoulder-length hair with purple highlights. "I love it!"

"I thought you would." Mikayla smiled. Miley smiled, knowing that this friendship's going to last a while.

"Yo, Miles, Keke, Lillz!" Jackson called from downstairs. "Your boyfriends are here!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Mi—Hannah, yelled back. The three girls grabbed their sunglasses and threw on their hoodies on top of their bathing suits and ran downstairs to meet their dates.

"Well, that was nice talking to you boys." Jackson replied, clasping his hands and stood up from his seat. Hannah shot Jackson a death stare. "What did you say to these boys?"

Nick stood up and held Hannah's hand before she'd gotten mad. "Nothing, he just asked us what it's like to be famous."

"If that's the case, Jackson, why didn't you ask me? I'm famous too ya know." Hannah put her hands on her hips. Jackson answered, "Yeah, but are you a guy? Didn't think so."

"C'mon girls, let's get going." The boys stood up from their position and followed the girls out the back door leading to the sandy beaches.

"Who knew celebrities could be that 'GLAMOROUS'," Jackson said to himself, sarcastically.

"Hey, guys, last one in the water kiss me!" Nick said taking off his 'Team Hilario' shirt as his brothers took off their shirt also. Hannah, Lola and Mikayla took some more time than the boys because they had shorts and sweaters to take off and, yeah. When everyone was finally in their swim suits, everyone ran towards the crashing waters. Although, Hannah was running slow, purposely, knowing that Nick's statement was ment for her.

So when she FINALLY got to the water, Nick was standing there, waiting for Hannah to get into the water. Nick splashed water at her, but not covering her hair.

"Nick! The water's dang COLD!" She said, shivering.

"Here, let me make it all better," Nick came towards Hannah, with his arms open wide and hugged her. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder, "Eeep! It's OK if you splash me Nick, but just don't try to get it on my hair. You know why." Nick agreed and they both headed to where the others were, trying to splash each other. But they were trying really hard not to get Lola or Hannah's hair wet. _You know why._ 'Cause they're wigs and if it gets wet it can easily slip off their heads.

"Seriously, next time, you guys should just leave the wigs at home and try to live a little," Kevin stated.

"We would," Lilly started, "only if we weren't living two lives!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" questioned Joe.

"The big deal is that, we're both living two lives and we can't get one leaked out." Hannah explained, "And if we don't wear our wigs, people will think you and Nick are cheating on us!"

"You're so stupid," Mikayla added, pushing Joe's body into the water.

"I'm proud to call him my boyfriend," They could see a sparkle in Lilly's eyes. She really was proud to call Joe her boyfriend.

When Joe got up from the water he exclaimed, "HEY!" and pushed Mikayla into the water too. Mikayla got up soaking wet, even more than Joe, 'cause she has longer and thicker hair than he does.

Hours later, they were all having fun playing in the water, while Hannah and Lola would sit on beach chairs and tan from time to time. When the two decided to get back into the water, Mikayla, Kevin, Joe and Nick were splashing each other again, but not caring what they were doing. So, as they carelessly splashed each other, they accidentally splashed Hannah and Lola, EVERYWHERE—including their hair!

"Aaahhhhh!!" They both yelled, holding on to their wigs as much as possible. The others shot a 'sorry' look and Nick and Joe helped them out of the water, as Kevin and Mikayla got the towels ready.

"I think our day at the beach is over." Kevin said.

"Ya think?!" Hannah exclaimed and Kevin shot her a nervous smile.

Joe and Nick put the sweaters on their soggy girlfriends as they headed back to Miley's place.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to you two?" Robbie-Ray asked as they walked in from the back door.

"We got wet," Lola said angrily and took off her wig.

"Yeah, thanks to them!" Hannah added and pointed to the guys behind them. She also took off her soaked wig.

"Here, let me dry you two off," Mikayla said and led them upstairs to Miley's room, to get them dried off and got their hair fixed.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter is completely pointless, it's just about them playing truth or dare. This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but with all your support I decided to add another one! So, please read and review, thanks. And I didn't have any time to re read this because I was rushing, so sorry for some mistakes if you spot any.

Oh, and the next chapter will be the last. Sorry.

**Truth or Dare**

After Mikayla was done fixing Lilly and Miley up, they headed to the Jonas house with the boys. After getting permission by Robbie Ray, obviously. As they approached the house, they were careful not to be seen, which wasn't that hard, since they've had lots of practice. When the reached the door, Kevin grabbed the doorknob, turned it open and let everyone else in before himself. Wow, Kevin, what a gentleman.

As they walked in the house, Denise greeted them with a smile and said, "You guys are back early."

"Let's just say we had a 'splash'," Nick joked. Though no one really laughed because they were afraid that Miley and Lilly would kill them. They know Lilly and Miley, whenever they get mad, they get out of control. Kind of like Nick when Kevin or Joe steals and wears his socks.

"OK, well, are you guys hungry?" Denise asked.

"I'm not," Lilly answered.

"No thanks, Mrs. Jonas, I'm not very hungry, because someone.." Miley replied, as she said that last part, she turned to Nick and shot a look at him, while Nick just hid behind Joe, he really hated Miley's 'look'. He knew that something bad would happen to you if she gave you that look.

"We'll be upstairs," Kevin announced and pushed everyone upstairs into his and Joe's room.

The girls sat on the bed, where Cocoa was, while the guys just sat on chairs in the room. "Come here, Cocoa," Lilly patted her lap, motioning Cocoa to move towards her. So Cocoa did and Lilly began petting her. "She looks hungry,"

"How can you tell?" Joe wondered. Lilly replied, "Look at her face, I don't think you guys are feeding her much."

"Stop acting like a dog expert," Nick stated.

"I don't even have a dog," Lilly protested. "I helped take care of Miley's dogs when I went with her to her farm in Tennessee."

"Well that explains it," said Mikayla.

"I'm bored.." Kevin announced.

"Oh, like we aren't," Joe replied.

"I think we all know that we're bored." Nick answered.

"Maybe because _someone_ had to ruin the fun," Miley turned to Nick.

"Again with that look!" Nick complained and threw his hands in the air. "Would you just quit it?"

"I would stop that look but only if my wig was still dry!" Miley scowled back. "I mean seriously, if you would have just let me and Lilly be dry, we'd still be at the beach having fun!"

"Why do you always have to blame me?" Nick asked.

"Well it's not my fault you're the one who wet me!"

"I wasn't the only one, you know!"

"Yeah, but still you're my boyfriend you should've known—" Before Miley could finish her sentence, Mikayla broke up the fighting, since everyone else was just watching them fight.

"Guys!" Mikayla yelled, "Would you both stop fighting. It's bad enough that we're bored,"

"Which is why we're letting them fight," Joe disagreed.

"What?" Kevin asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Just forget him Kev," answered Mikayla, "anyway, just stop the fighting and we'll think of something to do to kill this boredom!"

"Fine," Nick and Miley replied in perfect unison, and crossed their arms. "Good," Mikayla smiled. "Now anyone have an idea on what to do?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Lilly said and stood up, bringing Cocoa with her to Frankie and Nick's room, where Frankie obviously was.

"Hey, Frankie," Lilly greeted, petting Cocoa in her arms.

"Hi, Lilly!" Frankie smiled and gave her a hug. "Need anything?"

"Um, yeah," replied Lilly, "can you feed Cocoa? Your lazy brothers are too lazy to feed her. And look at her, she looks really starved."

"Sure," Frankie answered. As Lilly bent down, Frankie took Cocoa from her arms to his. "Thanks Frankie, your brothers are bored so we're trying to kill their boredom," Lilly explained.

"Yeah, they get bored a lot, which helps them get ideas for new songs," replied Frankie. "well I'm gonna go feed Cocoa now." Frankie walked out of the room. Lilly soon walked across the hall, back to Joe and Kevin's room.

"OK, I'm back,"

"Where'd you take Cocoa?" Joe said, worried, it was _his _puppy/dog after all.

"I just gave her to Frankie,"

"Why?!"

"He feeds her, unlike someone, with the name Joseph Adam Jonas,"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Joe answered, "Anyone can have that name!"

"Too bad not just anyone has a brain," Kevin said under his breath.

"What was that?" Joe asked, hearing a mumbled whisper. Kevin's reply, "Nothing."

"Ooh! I got an idea to kill our boredom!" Lilly announced. Everyone had their eyes on her. "Truth or dare!" She smiled and sat on the floor. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Miley and Mikayla sat on the floor too.

"I'm waiting for you guys to leave," Joe rolled his eyes. Lilly shot him a look, "Kidding," he smiled.

"It better not be the same as last time though." Stated Nick and sat beside Miley.

"Don't worry, it won't be," Miley promised and put her hand on his leg.

"Joe, Kevin?" Mikayla gave the two boys her infamous puppy face. Kevin and Joe hesitated. They both sighed and sat beside their girlfriends on the floor, which turned into a circle, perfect for playing truth or dare. "Kevy, you go first."

"Fine." Kevin sighed again, "Nick, truth or dare,"

"Eh, I don't feel honest right now.." Nick replied, "I'll just go with dare." Kevin thought for a moment before answering, "Nick, I dare you to rap your infamous rap!"

"What? Come on, I don't even remember half the words," Nick protested.

"Maybe because you never sing it at our concerts anymore!" stated Joe. Though he had a point. That happened rarely. Usually, things he say don't make much sense.

"At least just sing a part of it," Mikayla said.

"Well I need a—"

"Beat? Got it," Joe replied and started patting his legs on beat as the Nick J is off the chain rap goes. He didn't feel like beatboxing.

"Yo, I'm so hot just like a tamale," Nick began to rap, "so destructive, just like a tsunami.. And I forgot the rest." Joe stopped patting his legs.

"Who wrote that rap anyway?" Lilly asked. She knew it was kind of obvious.

"Joe," Nick and Kevin answered in unison.

"Thought so,"

"Let's go on with the game," Nick replied, "um.. Mikayla, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I feel lazy." She simply said.

"OK, who was your first kiss?"

Mikayla thought. It's been a long time since her first kiss, she was in, probably grade four or five. "I don't remember his name, but it was in either grade four or five, then we went out for a while. Miley, truth or dare?"

Miley sighed, "Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Nick!"

"OK, easy enough," She turned to Nick and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Next, Kevin, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I have nothing to hide," Kevin felt good. He doesn't keep secrets from his brothers or his girlfriend and his friends so he thinks this will probably be easy.

"Do you still have feelings for your ex?"

"Huh?"

"I think her name was Danielle or something,"

"Oh, her, um.. I have no more feelings for her whatsoever."

"Are you sure?" Mikayla looked at Kevin.

"Positive. Let's move on, Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Alright I'll go with dare," replied Lilly.

"I dare you to scream 'I LOVE JOE JONAS' from the window!"

"Uh, from the window? That will totally blow our cover,"

"Just say it quickly,"

"Fine," She took up and walked to the window and slid it open, "I LOVE JOE JONAS!" She yelled. When she got back to her seat, Joe whispered, "Love you too,"

"OK, Joe, you're the last one, truth or dare?" Lilly wanted to hit herself for asking that question, she obviously knew it was dare.

"Dare," Joe replied, "I don't know why you guys bother asking me that if you know what's coming."

"Just give him the dare Lilly," Miley ordered. Lilly whispered something in Joe's ear.

"No way! That is whack!" Joe did the infamous Jonas snap.

"A dare's a dare."


	9. Happy Ever After?

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note before you start reading. Sorry for taking _forever_ to update. But I managed to, so here it is. I'm sorry if it's really short to you, I just had no other ideas. And again, this is the last chapter.

* * *

**Happy Ever After?**

"Oh, come on! Do I have to?" Joe whined. Well, he did want a dare. Lilly reasurred him, "Joe, just do this. You always get through the dares anyway." She smiled at him. Joe shook his head, "Not _all _the time. Sometimes I get in trouble y'know."

"Haha, that's true." Nick agreed. Joe Jonas, in trouble? Well that's a story the press will be releasing.

"Lilly, what's your dare anyway?" Kevin asked. She answered gladly, "For Joe to run around the neighborhood screaming, 'FIRE!'" That seems easy enough. But why won't Joe accept the challenge?

"Pfft, Joe, why won't you do the dare?" Mikayla questioned. He doesn't usually back down from dares. Joe stated, "Because. I'd get in big trouble." Wow.

"How?"

"The whole neighborhood will be panicking and then they'll get pissed at me for yelling that."

"We'll take you to Pinkberry," Miley added.

"Deal." It's like Joe's weakness is Pinkberry. Mm, Pinkberry.

The all stood up and rushed outside, without telling Denise anything. Wouldn't she get worried?

"Let's get this thing over with," Joe said confidently and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before he began running down the street and yelling. The rest had to follow him, just in case he gets caught. But luckily for Joe, they were mostly asleep, it was probably what, 10 pm?

Nick, Kevin, Mikayla, Lilly and Miley caught up to Joe by a stop sign in the middle of the neighborhood, panting and catching his breath.

"What about some Pinkberry, now?" Joe smiled. They all began walking to Pinkberry. It wasn't a very far walk from their neighborhood to Pinkberry.

"Uh, guys?" Mikayla nervously asked. What was wrong with her? "Yeah?" Lilly and Miley turned to Mikayla.

"You might get caught,"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked. Finally, her moment of cluelessness.

"You're Miley and Lilly!" Mikayla said simply, hoping they would catch on.

"Yeah, we know that." Lilly replied. Nick rolled his eyes and added, "Miley and Lilly! Not Hannah and Lola!"

"The press could catch us with you and think we're cheating!" Joe butted in. Yay, another moment of Joe making sense. Miley and Lilly gave then an 'oh' look before panicking a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kevin reassured them. "Um, we'll go on ahead and buy it for you guys and then we could meet up at the park. 'Cause I mean, they know that Mikayla's friends with Miley and Lilly. So, we'll see ya later." Kevin and his brothers ran quickly as they could. While the girls went on the swings at a nearby park.

"Kevin's such a romantic, isn't he?" Mikalya gushed over Kevin randomly.

"Yeah, where do ya think Joe and Nick got so romantic too?" Lilly stated the obvious.

Thirty minutes later, the boys hadn't come back yet. "What do you think happened to them?" Miley asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we should be heading home." Mikayla added. "I'm sleeping over at your house, Miles."

"Same here," Lilly added.

"Okay, but we might as well call the boys and tell them." Miley took out her phone and started dialing Nick's number. Even though she has him on speed dial, she memorized his number. Nick didn't answer. Miley tried again. Still no answer. So she just decided to text him.

_Nicky! We're heading back to my place 'cause you guys are taking so long, so come over with our Pinkberry! Or else! Haha, I'm kidding. Love you!_

Miley put her phone away and began heading back to her house with the girls. But then the press followed them. Taking every picture and video of them when they had the chance.

"Hey, Mikayla!" A press yelled, "Who are these girls?" He pointed to Lilly and Miley. How rude.

"This is Lilly, and that's Miley. We go to school together." She replied, choosing her words carefully, making sure nothing about Hannah or Lola slipped out.

"Oh, I see." He flashed a camera in their faces. The girls tried to make a run for it. Luckily, the girls were fast runners. Especially Lilly, she was an athlete, after all. So they reached Miley's house without the press on their backs.

"You girls back already?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah," Miley answered.

"Where are the boys?"

"Pinkberry." Lilly replied. Mikayla added, "But we're getting worried right now. We've been waiting for half an hour and they're not back yet.

"Have you ever thought that they might be getting their pictures taken, every move they make?" Robbie Ray has some kind of a point there.

"No, not really." The girls shook their heads. He sighed and went upstairs. Suddenly, Jackson came running down the stairs.

"Hey, girls!" He greeted happily. What was wrong with him? Usually, he wasn't like that.

"What's wrong with you?" Miley backed away, rejecting a hug Jackson was about to give her.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I'm just really happy!"

"Why..?" Lilly asked. She was scared too. She knew Jackson well, after spending all that time at the Stewart house.

"I got a date!"

"NO. WAY." The girls said in unison. They couldn't believe it. He doesn't get dates often.

"Yes way! It's a double date." Oh, wow. A double date. Well he sure won't get much time to talk to her.

"With?" Mikayla questioned.

"Olivia! And Oliver and Becca."

"Cooper finally let you date his sister?" He nodded proudly. "And who's Becca?"

"Oliver's new girlfriend. She has this obsession with Hannah. Like the time Oliver was, until he found out who she _really_ was."

"Okay, but I'm not telling Becca my secret. Soon enough, everyone will know." Miley said.

The Jonas boys burst through the door, panting, with Pinkberry in their hands. The girls stood up from the couch and ran towards them and got their frozen treat.

"And we don't even get a hug?!" Kevin complained. "Anyway.."

"What took you boys so long?" Lilly asked, hugging Joe.

"The press." Nick replied.

"Oh, I guess Daddy was right." Miley shrugged.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story! And thanks for your support. You still read this (I hope), even though I took forever to update. I'm thinking about starting a Camp Rock story, and I need your help. So please PM me for ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
